chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Paradise Lost: Gilded Utopia (COMPLETED!)
This is the sixth roleplay in the Maverick Hunter X series and is part of a two-parter which leads into the Sigma Wars mini-series. This one is based mostly off Mega Man X8. Summary The year is 20XX. The Mavericks Wars continue, but several Mobians have begun migration to the moon and other planets. This peaceful plan is known as the Jakob Project, and an Orbital Elevator was built as part of it. New-Generation Reploids have already begun work in space, but underneath all this peaceful plans lies a darker secret..... Users *Gurahk *XxZekeKnightxX *Apallo The Hedgehog *BlurayOriginals *SS3K Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *I the Hedgehog *Vile the Weasel *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Pallette the Cat *Cut Man *Guts Man *Fire Man *Bomb Man *Ice Man *Elec Man *Lumine the Cat *Sigma the Echidna *Double the Cat *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Earthrock Trilobyte *Bamboo Pandamonium *Dark Mantis *Gigabolt Man-O-War *Burn Rooster *Gravity Antonion *Avalanche Yeti *Optic Sunflower *Red the Hedgehog *OVER the Hedgehog *Gemini Man *Gravity Man *Snake Man *Necrostorm The Hedgehog *Solar Man *Stardust Catclaw *Sari the Hedgehog *Silverbolt the Fuzor *Jetfire the Jethog *Jetstorm the Jethog *Arcee the Cat *Wing Saber the Jetidna *Jewel Man *Shockwave the Weasel *Dirt Dingo *Solarflare Falcon *Blues the Fox *Maddie Roleplay Prologue: Finishing The Elevations Jetstorm: (carrying some supplies) Ugh...when did I become an errand-boy all of a sudden? Jetfire: Jetstorm, this is an important job. We're carrying supplies for the Orbital Elevator and Jakob Project. We can't stop it at this late point. Jetstorm: I know, I know, I just wanna be smokin' some Mavericks is all, not do some idiots dirty work. Jetfire: (sighs) Sometimes, brother...you worry me. (the two accelerate to the location of the Orbital Elevator) Necrostorm: -is on patrol with his unit- Stardust: -licking her paws- Nrrrrrow~ Jetfire and Jetstorm: (land nearby) Nightscream: -nearby on patrol, notices Jetfire- Lieutenant Commander! Sir! Jetfire: We brought more supplies for the elevator. Is it functioning well? Nightscream: No problems so far, sir. Everything is moving along as expected. Skyshadow: -walks up- Oh, there you are Nightscream! Here I thought you'd go all gloomy in a corner again. Nightscream: Hmph. Nobody asked you. Jetstorm: (points to Necrostorm and his unit) Uhh....who are these dudes again? Nightscream: Supposably, they're hired specfically for protecting the elevator. That's what I heard from the other bots around here. Skyshadow: Strange why they'd do that, but this is the future of the world we're talking about. Jetstorm: (poitns to Catclaw) Well she's creepin' me out man! Skyshadow: Well, not everyone's a well-dressed Colonel. Arcee: (pacing back and forth) Jetstorm: Yayz! My little murderer savior! Arcee: Frag it, Jetstorm! I'm busy! Necrostorm: -quips his jet wings to chek on the other member of his unit and sees a car speeing a bit to fast- Im going to check it out. You two resume your work. Stardust: Nyah! X: (teleports to the area and walks around, patrolling the area) Magma Dragoon: (flying around) Arcee: (notices him) Gotcha! (jumps from part to part of the elevator until she's right above him, then pounces with a knive) HIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Magma Dragoon: (without even looking, grabs her and then Seismic tosses her down to the ground hard) Arcee: Ugh.... Magma Dragoon: Using the same trick over and over won't help to your benefit, Arcee. I've grown tolerant and wary of your....failed ambushes. Arcee: Then how about a direct approach!? (grabs her guns and charges at her when...) ???: Arcee! Stand down! Arcee: (sees General and Colonel behind her) G-General! (stands down) I-I can explain. General: Then by all means, begin your explanation....unless this is about Cliffjumper once again.... Necrostorm: -flies over to X's Position which is where the speeing car was headed- Brother... -he slowly reached out form him as if he was close enough to grab him but reaches back- General: Arcee, Colonel and I have been tracking your progress lately and needless to say, we are not impressed. You have been concentrating more about destroying Dragoon than you have on stopping the Maverick Army, and the completion of the Jakob Project. Arcee: Forgive me sir....it won't happen again. General: You do not understand. Arcee, you are on your last warning. If either of us learn you fail to focus on the Jakob Project or attempt another assassination of Magma Dragoon....you will be expelled from Repliforce and labelled Maverick.... Arcee: What?! You can't be serious!...Sir! -Skiver appears from behind General- Skiver: Arcee... -sighs, exasperated- I know how you feel, but you must let this go. General: Because the Air Force is such a reliable unit--and you tend to visit Skiver on your off-hours--I am placing you onto that unit until you learn to keep your emotions in check. And if one report comes in of you displaying signs of agression, action will be taken. Arcee:....I understand. (salutes General) General: (salutes back and leaves) Skiver: Well... What a mess you got yourself into. Arcee: Tell me about it.....times like this, I have to wonder: 'what would Cliff do?' Air Raid: Arcee, I know how ya feel. I'm worried about Silverbolt, and his love for that spidergirl. But you gotta put the past behind you. Arcee: And just forget Cliff? Like he never existed? Scrap that. (slowly walks away) Air Raid: (sighs) Skiver: -yells after her- Arcee! Killing Dragoon won't bring him back! And I'm sure he'd be disappointed in you even if it did! Jetfire:......(sighs) (suddenly, an explosion occurs on the elevator and the speeding car plummets to the ground and explodes) X: WHOA!! (rushes to the scene) A COUPLE MINUTES LATER.... (the car is in a fiery wreckage) X: This is X. I've encountered an accident at the elevator. Dispatch rescue and medical teams immediatly! Necrostorm: -rushes over and joins with X- What happened here? X: No idea-- (suddenly, from the wreckage, a being that looks similar to Sigma appears....and then dozens more) X:....Scrap. Necrostorm: -prepares his double busters- The Original Sigma Body?! What's it doing here?! (just then, the multiple Sigmas move aside as a white cat-like Reploid slowly appears) X: (readies his buster) ???: Do not worry yourself, Hunter. -the Sigma-like Reploids begin to revert to normal Reploids- We merely copied Sigma's sturdy body to protect ourselves from the impact. We New-Generation Reploids are not affected by even the data of Mavericks by the magnitude of Sigma. Necrostorm: Who are you? Are you one of those new generation reploids? ???: I am Lumine, and yes, I am. In fact, I am the director of the Jakob Project. X:......(retracts buster and contacts hunter base) This is X. Belay that last order. All Reploids are safe. We'll just need Magnet Man and Guts Man for clean-up. Nana: Understood. Necrostorm: -stares Lumine down and begins to walk towards her- Do you need an escort Ms.Drector? Lumine: Mm, I should be fine, thank you for asking. Necrostorm: No, I insist, unlike X over there, -takes her by the arm- I respect all those in charge- Lumine: Oh, um, thank you. I guess I can't turn down such a generous Reploid. X: It's not that-- (suddenly, the Maverick Hunters get an alert from Alia) Alia: X! We're picking up Maverick readings in Noah's Park! We need you to go there immediately! X: Roger that! I'm on my way. (teleports out) ---- 8:04 A.M. - NOAH'S PARK X: (teleports in with Smokescreen and Axl) Smokescreen: Ya'd think whoever named this place coulda thought of a more original name? Noah's Park; seriously? Stardust: -calling X and Smokescreen- Guys have you seen Necro anywhere, he hasnt reported back yet. X: No, but we'll look out for him. Alia: -alerts X- Zero should be with you shortly. X: Okay, let's go guys. Smokescreen and Axl: (nod and head forward) X: (puts on the Zerker Armor and shoots some Mavericks in his way) Smokescreen: (using a new Makeshift Axe that was made by Craft) HIYAA!!! Axl: (shooting all in his path) Wood Man: (nearby) So you made it. Axl: Wood Man! You're the trouble Alia made me drop my girl for? Wood Man: No. (points casually to his west) He is. (the Hunters turn to see a large crab-like mechaniloid coming their way) Smokescreen; That's something ya don't see everyday. X: Attack! (charges his buster for attack) Axl and Smokescreen: (use the new gun made by Craft) Crabs-Y: (damaged a bit) X: (uses Sword Bouquet on a supposed weakspot, defeating it for now) Got away.... Smokescreen: Ah, doesn't matter. Got a small sample of it... Axl: We'll need more than that if we're gonna have any hope of beating the army.... Solar Man: -runs out of the nearby forest- THERE WAS LIKE THIS BIG THING AND IT BROKE ALL THE TREE THINGS N STUFF! X: Alright. Smokescreen, you take that sample and head back. Axl and I'll meet up with Zero and try taking it down. Smokescreen: Alright. Good luck. (teleports out) X: (slashes through with his saber) Axl: (using Ray guns to shred Mavericks apart) Vehicons: Slag them! (charge at them) X: (charges up saber and unleashes a Metal Cresant attack against them) Hmph! Solar Man: -blasts orbs of solar energy at mavericks burning them to crisps- Axl: Let's split off, X! X: Right! (goes down a lower route to deal with Mavericks there) Axl: (takes a higher route) -X finds a familiar blue hairred cat-like Reploid, apparently exhausted- X: Dynamo! (checks on him) What happened? Dynamo: Heh, standard case of not fighting regularly... Got jumped by a bunch of Mavericks...I beat them all, but damn am I exhausted... -Zero teleports in- Zero: -looks at Dynamo- ...Got jumped? Dynamo: -nods- Zero: You win? Dynamo: -nods again- Zero: You need practice... Dynamo: I know... Zero: Get back to the base, see if Gate can do something for you. And hit the simulator while you're at it. Dynamo: -nods- Okay... -teleports out- Zero: -sighs- X: Glad you stopped by, Zero. Let's get going! (activates the Crusader Armor and uses charged shots on some Vehicons) Zero: Hmph. -slices apart some Vehicons- Excuse my brother. He's become a lazy bum who almost got himself scrapped back there. X: (using Aiming Lasers on others) I've noticed he's been setting his eye on Nana, ever since she got rejected by Armadillo. She hasn't been herself as of late. It's like he broke her spark.....and broke it hard. (kills a larger Vehicon with a charged shot) Zero: -chops a Vehicon in half- Well, Armadillo doesn't have any tact whatsoever. Eagle's tried to help with that, but that just made Armadillo polite when he delivers harsh words. X: Too bad....Nana may not be able to navigate again....(blasts another one, then hears buzzing).....and we could use her right now....Alia, please tell me that's static on your end. Alia: Um...I'm afraid not... Zero: Sounds like buggers inbound. X: Insecticons! (unleashes fully charged Sniper Missiles) Insecticons: (shriek and attack) Zero: Hmph! Time for some quick dissecting. -slashes them up as they approach- X: Where do these Insecticons come from anyway? (still blasting them) Zero: -slashes one vertically- Probably from some mad scientist experimenting Reploid data on bugs. ???: Funny you mention that.... X: Shockwave! Shockwave: (walks in) The Insecticons are my creation, bred from fossilization and the bestial instincts of the most feared insects. My creation of them was most logical. X: Logic THIS!! (fires a charged shot) Shockwave: (casually counters with a blast from his Hyperflux Cannon) X: Grr!! Zero: Hmph... (This would be over if I could get past that cannon of his... Hmm...) Stardust: -teleports behind Shockwave and points her Shining Claws at his head- Neoooooow~ Naughty Naughty~ Shockwave: (looks to her) Your method of ambush is most....illogical. (grabs her by the throat and grips tightly) X: Let her go, Shockwave! Shockwave: Do not worry. She is of little concern or reliability. Hence, her demise will be quick. (prepares to kill her) Zero: -eye glistens- Her method is illogical... -suddenly dashes past his cannon- ...on its own. -slashes at him vigorously, disconnecting the hose between his cannon and his back while doing so- Shockwave: HMPH!! Clever....(grabs his cannon but is blasted out of his hand/arm by X's Wind Cutter)....Split Mushroom, I require an immediate teleport. X: Oh no you don't! (applies the Paladin Armor and charges at Shockwave) F-SPLASHER!!! Shockwave: (teleports away before the attack connects) X: DAMMIT!!! Zero: It's "illogical" to make a conclusion based on few variables of a given situation. X: Nonetheless, we've just witnessed how dangerous he is....not just in his lab, but also on the battlefield. We need to be careful. Zero: The one that needs to be more careful is this stray cat here. -points to Stardust- This would've had a bad ending if I didn't take advantage of the situation. X: Catclaw, what are you doing here? Stardust: Your Br- I mean, Necrostorm sent a discress call further ahead and its in this area. X: I'll notiify all the hunters around. We'll find him, I promise. Stardust: No X....I want to come with you....because....we need to talk about you both. X: What? What is it, Catclaw? Stardust: Necrostorm is your Prototype.... -steps back and leaps into the forest ahead- X: He.....I....w-wait, WHAT?! Wait a second! (dashes after her) Zero: Well, this is an interesting development. Might as well finish off these Mavericks. -dashes onward- Solar Man: -runs after Zero- MEANWHILE.... Axl: (using Blast Launcher against a swarm of Mavericks) Alia, I could use some help! Can't ya send anyone available? Alia: I would if there was. We're overextended enough as it is. Axl: So I gotta go in alone for now? Alia: Unfortunately... Axl: I can't keep this up forever! I'm...running low.....on energy....need Maddie... ???: -flies overhead- (just then, Axl hears a familiar whistle and then some powerful shots blast all Mavericks down) Axl:....Blues! Blues: (appears above him) Still need to be stronger brother. Don't lose sight of what's most important. (disappears) Axl: Most important...? Maddie: (appears) Hey Axl! Some Sub-tanks for ya! (gives him a couple sub-tanks and then some E-Cans) Axl: Thanks Maddie....I needed that Maddie: Glad to help! (teleports out) A WHILE LATER.... Maverick Hunters: (meet up) Axl: How you guys been holdin' up? Zero: Honestly, I'm bored. X ran off with some extended family problems. X: (appears) I lost Necrostorm and his team....Alia, any sight of them? Or that Maverick that attacked us? Alia: Looks like there's some interference...I can't locate Necrostorm or his team, but that Maverick is still in the area. Axl: What about the sample Smokescreen gave ya? Did ya learn anything about it? Alia: Not much, but I have determined that it strikes some stark similarities with the type of Mechaniloids that were used just before Sigma went Maverick. Axl: (sarcastic) Wow, I never woulda guessed by looking at it. You really are good at that, Alia. X: (Fires a charged shot at Axl) You better cut that out, Axl! You and Smokescreen have been doing nothing but picking on Alia for months now, and you are this close to wearing my patience out! Zero: -punches Axl in the face- How about you just can it, kid? You're wearing on my patience as well. Axl: S-sorry, I didn't mean-- X: I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY EXCUSES, YOU PUNK BRAT!!!! Zero: X, you took the words right out of my mouth. Anyways, that's actually very useful information. I haven't seen it yet, but I remember those Mechaniloids... Fast things... X: Then you should know how to kill it, right? Well do ya?! Axl: X, calm it! This isn't like you-- X: MIND YOUR OWN GOODAMN BUSINESS, PUNK!! (uses fully charged Spinning Blade) Axl: (knocked back hard) X: (dashes away fast, leaving a trail of destroyed Mavericks) Zero: -gives Axl a death glare- You brought this on yourself, kid. Even you should know how X feels about Alia. If he goes Maverick, you're to blame. -dashes after X- Cinnamon:....Why does Zero have to be a jerk now? X has never acted this way before, Zero's just making excuses! Alia: -seems like remembering something hurtful- ...You're wrong... Cinnamon: What?! And are you against Ax--(remembers something too)....oh yeah. That....sorry....but I'm still not talking to your boyfriend or Zero! Not until he apoligizes for-- X: I can still hear you, y'know! Cinnamon: Then apologize! X: For what?! Teaching that kid something he should know by now?! Cinnamon: IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE TO AXL IN 30 SECONDS, I AM GOING OVER THERE AND SHOVING THIS DAMN THERMOMETER RIGHT UP YOUR-- Zero: SHUT UP!! I can hear you too you know! X hasn't gotten over what Chameleon did to him! ...And neither have I... The very thought worries me... Now I gotta clean up this mess the kid made... Cinnamon: AND START!!! BY!!! APOLOGIZING!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......please? Iris and Nana: (hiding, now officially scared of their "medic") Zero: NO!! I gotta make sure X doesn't fly off the handle and kill someone he's not supposed to!! I'll deal with you and Axl later. Alia: -trying not to show her sadness and hurt, but mumbles- ...It's my fault... X: Grrr..... Axl: (gets up) Alia.....I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, I swear. And I didn't think X would....y'know.... Alia: -tries to hide her hurt, trying to sound normal- What are you talking about Axl...? He's just really protective of me... Axl: I'm not saying he isn't....but since learning Sigma's still alive.....X has acted...different....almost as if-- X: If you try bullshitting anyone, I am kicking your ass so bad, you'll be dead, YOU GOT THAT!! Axl:......I should go... X: YEAH, GO!! AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU WORTHLESS SCRAPHEAP!! Cinnamon: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Zero: X! Calm your motors before you do something you'll regret! Alia: -resisting to let her feelings show- X:..........You're right. I'm sorry, Axl. I just-- Axl: I know, I know. Ya like Alia and didn't like me making fun of her tremendous ability to state the overly-obvious.... X: (blushes) Uhh...s-sorta.... Axl: I'll take teh look on your face as a 'yes'. X: Wh-what are you--I mean...SH-SHUT UP!! (nearly shoots him) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Crabs-Y breaks through the wall and attacks) Cinnamon: Look out guys! Necrostorm: -is in one of the claws greatly damaged- X: Necrostorm! (aims at the claws, but hesitates, knowing he's been captured) Zero: -swaps crystals out to Shield Ability and Cyan Color- Hmm... -dashes in- Cinnamon: X! He's hesitating....again! Zero: -evades attacks and jumps onto the claw, grabbing Necrostorm and strikes the claw, forcing it to release Necrostorm and escapes with him- Hmph! X: Thanks Zero! Now it's my turn! (activates Knight Armor and goes for powerful charged shots and sword waves) Crabs-Y: (heavily damaged) Pallette: (runs in) Guys! Use a Team Blast and finish it off! Zero: -sets Necrostorm off to the side- Huh? What are you talking about? Pallette:....(facepalms) WORK!!! TOGETHER!!! YOU!!! NUMBSKULLS!!!! Axl: This is only her being as nice as possible, Zero! X, Zero, Axl: HIAAA!!!! (use a series of attacks in consistance with one another and then a big extra one to finish and destroy Crabs-Y) Axl: That oughta put that thing outta commision..... Zero: Why didn't she say that earlier is beyond me. Nana:.......(works, still scared of Cinnamon and quite depressed as well; then she gasps) Guys. That Mechaniloid....that went Maverick....it's a New-Generation Reploid! Mechaniloid! Whatever! Everyone: WHAT?! Axl: But the new generation Reploids aren't supposed to be Mavericks, are they? Zero: I don't like this. Let's go back. This is serious. (just then, several missiles are fired at them, and as teh smoke clears, they see two figures; one of them is someone they recognize) Red: Long time no see, Maverick Hunters.... Axl: Red! So you are alive! Red: You thought that I could be killed oh so easily? I've just been biding my time, assembling new members...and reviving old. In fact, meet OVER. We made him from the data of all the current hunters. OVER: Hunter scum! You're the reason this world is in chaos! I'll destroy you all and free it of your evil! Red: Not quite yet, my disciple. For now...(chuckles) Snake Man: (snickers as he holds a badly beat and immobilized Lumine) X: Lumine!? Zero: -swaps out crystals for Rise Ability and Impact Effect and prepares to attack- Necrostorm: No...its a trap......-groans in pain and tosses X His Buster- X...take it X: No Necrostorm. You need it. I can-- Red: It's too late X! The new world will be born! Ha ha ha ha! (Red Alert leaves) Axl: Red.....damn you! X: Come on, Necrostorm. Let's get you to base. (everyone teleports out) Chapter 1: Pairing Up for Danger 12:22 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER HQ - INFIRMARY Cinnamon: (healing Necrostorm) Zero: Hmph...looks like our response to Sigma just makes things worse... X: Sigma must have something to do with this. Red Alert doesn't have the skins to do something so complex..... Zero: Something? I think Sigma's backing them. Signas: There's no real evidence to support this....yet. But I do not find Sigma's involvement to be pure fantasy either. X: When I find that Sigma, I will finish him....for good this time! Signas: X, you need to keep your emotions in check. Otherwise.... X: I know....and that's what worries me.... Zero: That worries me too... Signas:..... Nana: (still looks depressed, can barely work in this state) Dynamo: -watching her from afar- Nana... Zero: Which reminds me. Axl! Cinnamon! Where are you? Axl & Cinnamon: (walks over to him) Axl:.....Go ahead, sucker-punch me already. I deserve it. Zero: I should, but I'm just going to talk to you. In private. I want to explain our situation and why we acted the way we did. Axl: Alright..... (IN PRIVATE) Zero: -sighs- I guess I don't need to explain to you what Chameleon did to X during the uprising... Axl: Who? What? Zero: Then I'll explain it. Sting Chameleon was one of the Hunters that defected with Sigma, and the most annoying of them all. He constantly made dirty jokes about X and Alia when X fought him, which nearly pushed X over the edge to become a Maverick. I jumped in to stop that from happening. Had X shot me, he would've been deemed as a Maverick...and I would have to dispatch him...try to anyway... Axl: Really....I heard it was Kuwanger that got under his skin.... Zero: -shakes his head- Chameleon was worse. Chameleon would say things like "You're so weak, X, go back to hiding in Alia's panties!"... I don't think I need to explain further than that. Axl:.....I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that....I'm sorry that I-- Zero: I'm not done. Whether you meant it or not, and I'm sure you didn't, your jokes remind X about him. And I'll let you in on something else... I'm scared to fight X...as a Maverick... Axl: X wouldn't....he's not like that....he's just having an emotion overload or something, that's all. I haven't known X for as long as you have, Zero...but I've known him enough to know....he'd never turn Maverick. Not willingly! Zero: Not conciously. That "emotion overload" could potentially cause him to go Maverick. It almost did. If X went Maverick...and I can't defeat him...nobody can stop him... That's why I'm afraid of him turning Maverick... I'm sorry for beating you down like that, but I needed to shut you up and calm X down at the same time before something nasty happened that you both would regret. Axl:..... Cinnamon: (asleep) Zero: Hmph. Guess this wasn't interesting enough for her. -shrugs- Axl: (shurgs and walks off) Cinnamon:(instantly wakes up and glomps Axl) Axl: GAAAH!! Cinnamon: Fooled ya, didn't I, sweetie? Axl: Aww, you sneaky...(smirks) Signas: All hunters report to the control room. And this means all of them....Axl, Cinnamon! Axl: (Damn! 'nother cock-block) Let's go.... Cinnamon: Awww..... ---- 12:38 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER HQ - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Signas: Eight main Maverick readings in eight locations, all connected to the Jakob Project. Cut Man: And I doubt it's just a coincidence. Zero: Not at all. Let's get to it. Alia: Zero, the areas are too complex for one Hunter to enter. We'll need to make teams of two to ensure the safety of the Jakob Project. Zero: Hm, is that so? Signas: (nods) Zero, you go with X, to ensure he keeps a clean head. Zero: Got it. -Dynamo stumbles in- Dynamo: I did what you told me to do...Zero... Zero: Good. Maybe you'll be less of a free-loader. Signas: Dynamo, you will be partnered with Smokescreen. Smokescreen: Fine, but fair warning. I don't work well with Mavericks, especially those that kill my friends! Dynamo: 'Ey! For your information, I didn't kill anyone! Or are you goin' by "guilty by association"? Signas: I, you team with Axl. I: Right! Axl: Got it! Smokescreen: Wait a sec! You got no prob teaming me with a damn Maverick killer, but you're gonna team my pal with the hottest chick here...and it's not his girlfriend?! Cinnamon: I don't mind. I's single, anyway. Heck, she doesn't even want a boyfriend....I don't think so anyway. Or was it just Armadillo....? Nana: Thanks for rubbing it in..... Smokescreen: (obviously jealous) Axl: (He'll get over it....I hope....) Signas: And Cut Man, team with one of your brothers. Cut Man: WHich one? Signas: Any.... Smokescreen: Great, now he just pulled a big 180 and lets Mr Bad-Puns here choose his partner! How did he get into being Commander again? Signas:..... Cut Man:....Ice Man, you're with me! Zero: Hmph. Now that that business is done, let's take these guys on. Ice Man: (nods) Necrostorm: -wakes up and finds himself around everyone- X: Who to begin with though..... Smokescreen: My Phase Shifter ability could get us through that Pitch Black factory. Dynamo: Aight man. I got a new toy cuz my old one got bad reach. X: The Primrose facility....there may be something there, too. We'll go there, Zero. Zero: Right. Let's. Cut Man: Megalopolis, we're normally on patrol there. Ice Man, we can head there! Ice Man: Right! Axl: Hey I, let's head for the Troia Base, kay? I: Okay! Signas: Good luck to you all.... Zero: Roll out, Hunters! We need to protect the Jakob Project! (everyone teleports out) Nana:....... Alia: -sighs- ---- Arcee: (onboard a Repliforce airship) Well....gotta hand it to the Colonel....heck of a view he gave me.... Skyshadow: -leaning on the wall behind her- If you like it now, you'll love it at dusk. Arcee: I'll bet.....Cliff would kill to be up here....just to take a dive or do some daring thing....it's kinda ironic. At first, I didn't think I'd get used to Cliff's constant chatter. Now....there's nothing louder to me than the silence.... Skyshadow: That sucks, girl. Losing a partner cuz death is hard. Nightscream'd say something different, but if I lost Nightscream, I'd miss messing with the guy to get him to talk. Guess you could say he's the opposite of Cliffjumper. Arcee: Yeah....I keep getting so close to finally getting closure, only to get threatened at the last minute....just not fair.....(looks as though she's about to cry) Skyshadow: -sighs- The Commander said that killing him won't do you any good. Wasn't Sigma the one who talked him into it? Arcee: Maybe.....I don't know anymore....when Dragoon killed Cliff and all those people....I lost myself. Until Giga City happened. Now, I feel like myself again....but make one big mistake, and it's all gone.... Skyshadow: He was in the wrong place at the wrong time... You're probably not the only one who's lost someone in that. Arcee: How do you know? Skyshadow: Um, let's see, drop a floating monstrocity, onto a major city, I think a ton of people died. Meaning, there are probably others that didn't live in that city that cared for someone in it. Cliffjumper wasn't the only one who died, you even admitted it yourself. Arcee:....(nods) It was terrible.....but still.....(walks to her quarters) Too bad I wasn't there to save him.... Solarflare: -walks out of the Sun Deck and onto the bridge- What's the status report? How close are we to the destination? Oh and thanks for having me tag along. Arcee: (looks at her like she has two heads) Pardon? Skyshadow: Hey! I saw you with the Commander earlier! What's this all about? Solarflare: On Nun, just had a lil "thank you" chat with the Comm. nun grand. Arcee: (glares rather unconvinced and suspicious) Skyshadow: Eh? Is that so? Wonder if LieuComm knows...? Jetfire: I didn't want to, but she can be....persuasive.... Arcee:....(She puts one finger on Skiver, her ass is grass!) Skyshadow: Oh! LieuComm! She's persuasive, eh? That's interesting. Jetfire: (notices Arcee's look and slowly back off) Skyshadow: -also notices Arcee's look- Oh? Someone doesn't look too happy about what's going on... Hmmm... I wonder... Solarflare: -is gone- Skyshadow: Aww, c'mon now! Where'd she go? Arcee: Good ridiance.... Jetstorm: Better mosie onto Big Bot's room just in case....oh, by the way! Colonel's got a news flash, Arcee! You're under a restraining order! Can't go into any confrontation with Dragoon or any other commander. So.....yeah, best of luck on your future endeavours. Later! (leaves) Arcee: (groans and heads back outside) Skyshadow: ...Well then. That's a bit of a downer for her...that means she can't see the Commander... Jetfire: No. It means she can't get into confrontations, Skyshadow. As in fights, ambushes, the sort of thing she's done for months and years with Dragoon.... Skyshadow: But she doesn't want to fight anyone but Dragoon...so why add that "any other commander" bit? Insurance? Jetfire: Just to be on the safe side.... Skyshadow: Okay... I wonder... Solarflare: -flies towards the Elevator- Something is up..... Chapter 2: The Troia Simulations AXL & I!! VS!! OPTIC SUNFLOWER!!! (Axl and I teleport in) I: This looks like some sort of training ground... Pallette: It is. There are quite a few simulations made to test Reploids, and to gather some cyberspace materials for the Jakob Project. I: Could this be used for the new-generation Reploids now? Data Reploid: -charges in- Axl: I guess so. Let's go. READY!! Axl: (dashes forward, guns in hand) I: -dashes after him, buster ready- (some simulations begin, testing their speed, firepower, mobility, etc) Axl: (using variety of weapons) I: -using her weapons- -a huge wall rises out of the Simulation's Ground- Axl: What now? -out of the wall comes a static-like body the shape of Axl and I- Axl: What the hell-- Axl Clone: -starts shooting at Axl- Maverick Sighted! I: H-Huh?! I Clone: Do I really look that fat? Oh wait, that is just an imperfect copy..... Axl: Funny, I can say the same about you too! (takes out Gear Shredder and starts shooting) I: Call me fat again why don't you? -starts blasting with Pressure Blaster- Axl: Nice shooting, I! Now let 'em have it! (keeps shooting) I: -switches to Soust form and uses Burning Jet- HAH! (the clones are easily beaten) Axl: Piece of cake! Not bad, I! Now I see why Cut Man was head-over-heels for ya. I: Please... I don't get why I'm so attractive... I'm thankful that Zero sent me to Giga City, if it weren't for him doing that, I probably won't be here... Axl: Why wouldn't ya be? You're strong, pretty, and very resourceful....almost like your brother....except the pretty part. Look, I. X thinks of you as a sister. I kinda think of you like....almost like a cousin....I know you're probably not ready for a relationship with anyone, that's fine. But if ya need anything at all....just lemme know. And I'll help, 'kay? I: -giggles- Okay. Also... I kinda heard a bit of what happened between you and Zero... It's probably none of my business, but I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt sometimes... His methods might not be the sweetest, but he knows what needs to get done. After all, look at me now. Axl:....Alright. Thanks I. I'm glad we had this talk. Who knows? Maybe our own advice to each other will pay off one day.... I: Maybe. -smiles gently- Axl: Let's get going! I: Right! Axl:.....there's another passa-- HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!!! (a Reploid that appears to be Copy-X appears) I: Huh?! X?! Wait...something's not right here...he should be with Zero... Axl: That's not X! It's Copy-X! Your former self! Copy-X: Graaaa...... I: Former...self...? Axl: (nods) Seems like a blank copy though.... I: -shakes her head- I can't be thinking about that... Copy-X: (firing charged shots) I: -switches to Ajout form and makes a shield for herself and Axl, blocking them- -the wall that was raised seems to be flickring differnt lights when it sends out copies- Axl: Thanks for the assist, I! Copy-X: GRAAAAAHHH!!!! (blasting attacks at them) I: -starting to appear strained- I can't attack and defend at the same time...! HIt him hard with something...! Axl: (uses Mega Mortar against Copy-X) Copy-X: (blown to bits in two hits) I: -releases the barrier and pants- Whoo... -the wall turns red and starts to crumble- Axl: Let's move! (dashes ahead) I: Right! -dashes after him- WARNING!! WARNING!! (Optic Sunflower teleports in the room) Axl: Another dull female Maverick? Lovely..... Optic Sunflower: Well look who's talking. I don't know who would dare to partner with an obnoxious brat or a glorified cheerleader! I: Who are you talking about? You're not making any sense... Optic Sunflower: Of course not. I didn't think halfwits like you would understand even the simplest of insults. Axl: What was that?! Optic Sunflower: Take THIS!! (shoots rays from her hands at them) I: Hmph! -blocks them with barrier- Optic Sunflower: (disappears and reappears behind her) Over here! I: -releases the barrier and blasts her with Pressure Blaster- Hah! Optic Sunflower: Hello?! I'm a sunflower, you dipshit! Water only makes me stronger! (in a bright light, she rearranges the room) Axl: (tries shooting her, but she disappears) Damn, this is one quick chick! I: More like an obnoxious bitch! -transforms into Soust form- Two can play at this game! -disappears as well- Optic Sunflower: (reappears and shoots vertical ray beams around the room, laughing) I: -reappears behind her- Surprise. -torches her head with Burning Jet- Optic Sunflower: AAAH!!!! Axl: (launches the Blast Launcher) Optic Sunflower: GAAAH!! Axl: Let's finish it! Axl & I: (use a Double Attack in succession to finish Sunflower off) Optic Sunflower: (defeated) You whores! Slags! I'll get back at you, just wait and see! (retreats) Axl & I: (brofist/sisfist each other) Axl: Great work, I! We make a good team! I: -giggles- Yeah! She was really annoying... (they teleport out) WEAPON GET - SHINING RAY/HEAVEN SHINE!! Axl: Got some new data on that Maverick we beat! Pallette: Great job, you two! I: -giggles- All in a day's work! -the data copies of I and Axl reappear and congratulate them- C.Axl: Nice shooting there bro! Make sure you come back for a remach! Axl:....Uh? C.Axl: Oh, when you defeated Sunflower, you erased the virus in our programing! I: Oh...I see... Axl: Hmm.... ---- Arcee:....Wow. Skyshadow's right. Sunset really is beautiful up here.... Skyshadow: -behind her- And we "fly-boys" get to see it every day, no matter where we are. Solarflare: -flies back dipping and then rising back up- Skyshadow: -notices Solarflare- Ooh, the mystery lady's back. Arcee: (sighs) Skiver: -is seen walking up, annoyed, and muttering to himself- Ugh...why now of all times does Jetstorm need to go off and do something stupid...? Arcee: Uh? Sk-Skiver! Silverbotl: (flies down, sighing) That's Commander Skiver, Arcee! And apologies, Commander....he has been quite the loose cannon as of late. I told him not to engage the spiders, but he ignored me! Almost cost me my heart...and the lives of many other innocents.... Arcee: (rolls her eyes) Skiver: I believe it has become very apparent that he's become a loose cannon. Appropriate reprimands will be given, though I'd like to avoid a court martial if at all possible. Requiring the Colonel or worse yet the General be involved will look poorly on our status. Arcee:.... Skyshadow: Hm. Looks like the dude who's arguably stupider than me has gotten himself in too deep. Hope he doesn't get court martialled. This stuff seems a bit too common... Arcee: Not common enough. I'd rather have that than be Maverick and discharged.....(starts to walk away) Silverbolt: Arcee, none of us wish you that, and neither do you... Skyshadow: Yet what you're trying to do will bring you the latter... Arcee:..... Solarflare: -flies into the window- Owww.... Skyshadow: Hey! Are you okay? You probably shouldn't go too crazy about them tricks. You still wanna be in one piece, right? Arcee: What the scrap am I even doing in an Air Force Unit without a jetpack? Skyshadow: It is kinda strange, but the General gives the orders. Maybe he has a plan put in place. Either that, or he doesn't forsee you staying here long. Solarflare: I wasn't doing tricks....my wings were damaged...... Arcee: But I stick out like a sore thumb here! Isn't there anything I can use to help fly? Nightscream: -approaches Solarflare- ...And why were you flying with damaged wings? Skyshadow: The General didn't say you had to fly, at least not yet... Arcee: I would like at least something! Skyshadow: Hey, hey, calm down. Do you actually want work while we're trying to help you deal with your emotions? I'm not sure if you need the extra stress... Arcee: I'm not stressed out, Skyshadow! Skyshadow: Arcee...c'mon, isn't it nice to not need to do work? Solarflare: Well..... I went to check on the Elevator but.... I got ambushed, I dont know who but..... they shot my wings and I dont think I could use them anymore. But I managed to use my fire powers to keep me in the air.... Nightscream: So, that's it, huh...? Then let's go to the infirmary and get the damage checked out. Silverbolt: Hmm....Air Raid, see if you can make Arcee a jetpack. A ground-based warrior in the air force would seem rather odd.... Air Raid: I got it! (runs off) Solarflare: -slides herself in and stumbles onto Nightscream- Nightscream: NGH! -groans and manages to lift her- Mmph... -waddles his way to the infirmary- Bumblebee: Awkward.... Arcee: AH! Bumblebee?! How did-- Bumblebee: I'm not called "Bumblebee" for nothin, Arcee! Unlike you, I got wings! Arcee: Yeah, thanks... Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Roleplays Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics